Relinquishing Control
by Diablo kades
Summary: Summary: Ever the scientist Liara's always analysing everything and now she's the shadow broker it's all she seems to do…but Shepard's had enough and intends to prove to Liara just how good it can be just to feel and exist... (Yeah, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Relinquishing control

Summary: Ever the scientist Liara's always analysing everything and now she's the shadow broker it's all she seems to do…but Shepard's had enough and intends to prove to Liara just how good it can be just to feel and exist... (Yeah, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I own nothing…never have, never will :'( its aaallll biowares I just love the characters :D

Authors note: This is only the first chapter and I'll continue it if you guys think it's okay but this is my first ever fanfic so I'd really appreciate some feedback…just please…no flames…?

It had been a few weeks since Shepard had helped Liara become the shadow broker and rescue Feron and they had once again rekindled the romance that had been cut short by Shepard's untimely death and Shepard was loving every minute of it…well, mostly… as she paced her cabin completing yet another of the never-ending-reports she thought about the beautiful asari who had captured her heart, a slightly melancholy smile drifting across her face. Inbetween Shepard's duties to the alliance and Liara's controlling the shadow broker empire, it had been nearly impossible for them to find any time to spend together and she was missing her lover, they had only had a few months together before the collectors had wrenched them apart and after meeting Liara on Illium Shepard had all but given up hope of ever being able to hold her bondmate in her arms again; but now that she could she hated every minute they were apart even though she knew there wasn't much they could do to change the circumstances they found themselves in.

Sighing, Shepard flung the datapad on to her couch and dropped back onto her bed activating her omnitool to check her messages. She sorted through all the junk and spam mail that somehow her filters still seemed to manage to miss and to her surprise she saw she had a message from someone she never expected to contact her.

A frown creased her forehead as she thought about the drell who she had helped to rescue, sure he was Liara's friend and she had helped him but she had seen the way he looked at Liara, devotion shining in his eyes and she couldn't help the pang of jealously that hit her as she remembered that he was able to spend time with the love of her life (well, two lives apparently) whilst she was stuck on-board the Normandy running errands for the alliance brass, not that Liara would ever betray her but that wasn't really the point. Wondering why he would be contacting her she opened the message,

_Commander Shepard, _

_I realised that I never properly thanked you for helping to rescue me from the shadow broker and I just wanted to take this opportunity to do so._

_However that's not the real reason I'm contacting you, as Liara's bondmate you know her just as well, if not better than I do and I know that you're well aware of her uncanny ability to lose herself in work, especially when she's convinced that what she's doing will benefit others. She's managed to do so again and nothing I've tried has convinced her to stop and rest …she is completely immersing herself in work, rarely surfacing from the endless data streams to eat or sleep and I'm getting concerned for her. Whenever I mention this to her I'm turned away with the old line 'asari physiology doesn't require regular sleep as other species do'. I'm completely at a loss at what to do and I was hoping that you could help me to rescue her from working and analysing herself to exhaustion. I hope to hear from you soon Commander so that we can figure out a way to convince her that she's only one asari and that we both need her around. The ship is in orbit around the Citadel for the next 4 days._

_Feron_

Shepard blinked. Feron. Had contacted her. To help with Liara?

The spectre blinked again in surprise and reread the message just to be sure she hadn't misinterpreted it before a huge grin spread across her face, a plan to get Liara to take a break already starting to swirl and formulate in her head. Jumping up Shepard shrugged on a hoodie before racing across her quarters to the elevator and heading down towards the CIC deck and the briefing room. She needed to make a call to Admiral Anderson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Shepard emerged from the briefing room trying to suppress her grin and to hide the bounce in her step,

"Joker! Plot a course for the citadel. Liara's there and I wanna be there too a.s.a.p." she called down through the CIC corridor towards the cock pit.

"Aye Aye Commander!" came the instantaneous response "rendezvous with the shadow broker ship, 2 hours 20 minutes."

Shepard spun around on her heels and caught the elevator back up to her quarters to reply to Feron.

_Feron, _

_Thanks for the heads up about Liara, your right she does tend to get a little too engrossed in her work. The alliance has given the crew 3 days leave so the Normandy will rendezvous with your ship near the Citadel in approximately 2 hours. I have a plan._

_Shepard_

As she sent off the reply to Feron, Shepard glanced around her room smiling, just a few hours and she and Liara would be back in each other's arms where they belonged. In the meantime, she had a plan to put into action and if she had it her way, Liara would be too distracted to even consider data streams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ETA five minutes Commander…" Joker's voice rang over the intercom startling Shepard out of her daydreams,

"Copy that Joker, I'll be right up." Still grinning at her handiwork she jumped up from her sofa heading towards the elevator pausing only to feed her fish before Liara could complain about her neglecting them again.

As Shepard stepped out of the elevator half of her crew were gathered in the mess hall…

"okay everyone…you've probably heard by now but we've got 3 days shore leave at the citadel, I managed to convince Admiral Anderson my ragtag crew deserve it …soooo I better see you all off this ship and enjoying yourselves before the galaxy throws something else our way…" Shepard grinned at them with a wink before laughing at the unanimous looks of confusion written across their faces at seeing her in such high spirits. Garrus followed her towards the kitchen area, his mandibles twitching as he tried to hide his bemused grin at his best friends mood…

"so Shepard, I take it a certain asari will be gracing us with her presence since your practically skipping around the ship like them women in those hopelessly bad romance vids you keep insisting I '_absolutely have to see' _"

"Don't know what you're talking about Vakarian" Shepard shot back with a snort turning round to face the turian as she finished stirring her coffee...

"Mhmm…of course Shepard, whatever you say…" Garrus rolled his eyes at his friend before he walked past back towards the main battery.

Shepard grinned at his retreating back and jumped back in the elevator heading to the shuttle bay.

Tbc…

A/N: so? What do you think? Please review…id really love some feedback. If I get some positive reviews I'll continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still biowares :(

A/N: so I got some positive reviews and I'm really glad you like this story. It was originally going to be a one shot but ive actually been considering making it into a story. Or maybe writing a spinoff. What do you think?

Ten minutes later and Shepard finally worked up the courage to settle into the pilot seat of the shuttle…it wasn't that she couldn't fly them, she could, she just wasn't very good and the last thing she needed was to add to her already infamous reputation of being a generally terrible driver (regardless of the vehicle), her team already used it to their advantage to make fun of _'the great Commander Shepard' _

'Pfft…' She thought 'I'm not all that bad a driver…I've only crashed a couple of shuttles…'

even her thoughts didn't seem convinced.

Sighing, she strapped herself in (safety first and all that) and steeling herself for the embarrassment and terror that was sure to come she ignited the engines ready to leave.

The intercom buzzed,

"Watch yourself Commander. We wouldn't want you to scratch the Normandy's paint now would we?"

Joker's voice filled with laughter, each word dripping with sarcasm as Shepard slowly lifted the shuttle off the floor, heading towards the bay doors.

"Watch _yourself_ Joker or you'll be on toilet cleaning duty next week" she threatened mockingly. (It was an empty threat and they both knew it but still she had toat least _pretend_ to be mad.) Joker's reply came back with just a trace of amusement this time.

"Sure thing Commander. Make sure you say 'Hi' to Liara for me and tell her she still owes me that game of skyllian five poker. "

Shepard rolled her eyes and slid the shuttle out of the bay doors, narrowly swerving to avoid the edge of the doors.

'God I really REALLY hate flying these things.' Looking out the shuttle window she looked up at the shadow broker ship looming ahead and smiling once more she settled back (slightly, she really couldn't afford to add _another _collision to her tally of destroyed vehicles) and directed the shuttle towards the ship as she sent a quick message to Feron

'I'm here, open up '

Short and sweet. She figured it was probably best, that way Liara wouldn't detect her shuttle transmission before she could surprise her. Looking out the window again she saw the bay open and she slipped inside.

Stepping out of the shuttle Shepard looked around blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the other ships shuttle bay and finally caught Feron entering the room looking almost as worried and as worn as he had when she had helped rescue him from the previous shadow broker. Something was clearly very wrong.

"Shepard! Thank the spirits you're here! You need to see Liara, I don't think you should waste any time, she needs a break, she hasn't stopped staring at the terminals for days and she hasn't eaten hardly anything for a week and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shepard held up a hand abruptly stopping the drell mid-babbled sentence. "Slow down! Please? Breathe, I'm here, now what's actually happened with her?"

Feron took a deep breath, obviously calming himself and collecting his thoughts before beginning again. "Sorry Shepard, I'm just really worried about her, she's hardly eating, hardly sleeping. I should explain. There was a Cerberus attack on a small mining colony out in the terminus systems, it's the third in two weeks and a lot of the colonists were killed or injured trying to defend their home. Liara's convinced they're searching for something and she's become completely obsessed with discovering what, tracking down every scrap of information linked to Cerberus activity, the reapers and an assassin named Kai Leng who led the attack on the mining colony." Feron took another deep breath again, the worry he was feeling clearly etched upon his face.

"Please Commander, Liara's my friend and you're her bondmate, help her and bring her back to reality. Even if it's just long enough so that she can eat and sleep before she dives back into her feeds."

Shepard stared at the drell, she knew he cared for Liara, she just hadn't realised how much until now. Fighting down the rising jealousy again she rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile,

"I'll fix it, she'll be fine. Where is she?"

Feron gestured for her to follow him and he led her through the ship pointing out different places and rooms along the way, before stopping outside a door.

"She's inside. I'll leave you two alone."

Shepard smiled in thanks and watched him disappear into the elevator before opening the door.

Liara was stood with her back to the door, facing her terminal surrounded by screens with bright, flowing streams of information scrolling across them. Liara had her head down muttering to herself,

"No, no, no…that's not right, too obvious; someone's leaking information on purpose. Maybe Cerberus has found the bugging devices…?"

Shepard looked over her asari, she had lost weight. That much was visible even from this distance and the way she held herself looked weary and forced, as if she was desperately trying to maintain control of herself even as she monitored the vast shadow broker empire.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Shepard moved further into the room, treading on silent feet so Liara didn't notice her presence (although, she didn't look up when the door opened so she guessed she was pretty safe). As she moved closer to Liara she noticed the pale hue to Liara's usually vibrant, gorgeous, blue skin. Shepard sighed inwardly. Cursing herself for not coming to see Liara sooner, for having to be summoned by the love of her life's assistant.

Still treading quietly Shepard moved behind Liara before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her flush against her front.

"Hey there lover."

Liara jumped at the sudden touch, spinning out of her grasp, biotic energy sparking from her clenched fists as she tensed ready to fend off attack.

"Hey, hey it's okay…it's just me," Shepard held her hands up in the universal show of surrender. No change.

"Liara, it's me,"

Liara's forehead wrinkled in confusion as the biotic energy dwindled into smaller and smaller wisps before disappearing entirely.

'God she's more gorgeous than I remember' Shepard thought as a sudden longing for the beautiful asari struck her like a thunderbolt,

"Sh...Shepard? How…I mean…what are you doing here?" Liara blurted before looking away embarrassed by her outburst.

Shepard laughed before stepping forward to wrap her arms around Liara once again,

"Nice to see you too!" She joked, planting a soft kiss on Liara's lips. Liara smiled briefly accepting the tender kiss before the weariness seemed to take hold of her body again.

"Feron contacted me; he's worried about you and from what I can see I understand why…what's going on Li?"

Liara sighed, stepping back out of the protective circle of Shepard's arms, the mantle of the shadow broker settling back onto her shoulders.

"I've been…distracted Shepard. There's no time. Cerberus is searching for something and I don't know what, but whatever it is it can be good."

She turned back around to face the rapidly scrolling information feeds determination etched across her face.

"It's up to me to find out what."

Shepard shook her head moving to stand next to Liara,

"Is that any reason to let yourself get sick? Because if you don't take care of yourself that's what's going to happen. Then who will manage your empire? You need to look after yourself, if not for yourself then for me. I love you Liara and knowing your safe is the only thing that keeps me going through all this alliance bureaucratic crap."

Liara smiled a little at that

"you've gotta take a break, please? 24 hours is all I'm asking for. Let me look after you for a change, instead of you looking after me and everyone else in this bloody galaxy."

Liara sighed. "Shepard…"

"I mean it Liara, you need to rest, to eat and sleep. Your only one asari you know," Shepard grinned "the universe won't end overnight right? I've got a surprise for you."

Liara looked unconvinced, "But…"

"Feron's here, he can keep watch and let you know if anything urgently needs your attention. C'mon…please?"

Shepard pouted at Liara and watched the last of her resolve crumble.

"Fine! But just 24 hours, I afford to leave too long. I might miss something important, I really ca…" she broke off seeing Shepard's amused expression.

"What?"

Shepard smiled at Liara as she backed her up against the terminal before leaning down to kiss her softly. She moved her head so it was next to Liara's so she could whisper in Liara's 'ear'.

"You would be missing something important if you didn't agree to come with me…the crews got shore leave. Which means…" she dragged out the final word, "we've got the Normandy. All. To. Ourselves."

Shepard nipped at Liara's neck and smiled to herself as she felt the asari in her arms shiver at the implications and the memories the words summoned to the surface of her mind.

Tbc…

A/N: what do you think? :D Leave a review or pm me…I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story.

I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone's interested pm me please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the really slow update but I've been kinda ill so I've not really done anything. This is a really short chapter (even for me) but I'll post the next one up as soon as I can. It's already written. Thanks for being patient.

Feron stepped into the shadow broker feed room as quietly as he could, he had turned around as soon as Shepard had stepped inside the room. He had needed to know and hear for himself that Shepard was doing what she had promised, that Liara was going to be okay. At least than he'd be able to relax and stop beating himself up that he'd let her get so obsessed. He loved her and there was nothing he could do to change that, even his years as the shadow brokers prisoner hadn't cured him of that, but listening to them talk he'd had his heart rendered in two. He'd always known that Liara loved Shepard. He'd known that her heart belonged to her from the moment they'd met but he'd fallen for her almost immediately. Her eyes. Her laugh. Her determination. Her beauty. All of it. Everything that made Liara, well…Liara, he loved. But he'd always held onto a vague, faint hope that one day she would love him back. Listening to the two of them talk he realised just how pointless that had been. Liara wasn't his to love and she wouldn't. She couldn't, love him back so long as Shepard was there to overshadow his love and devotion. They belonged together. They completed each other, two halves of one soul made whole through their union. He envied Shepard but he was grateful that Liara had found someone to care for her when he couldn't. Someone who's love she could accept and return.

Shaking himself out of his reverie he moved further into the room before he coughed politely. Shepard looked up smiling before moving back from Liara and leaning against the broker terminal.

"Feron!" Liara's voice sounded slightly higher than normal and a little bit breathless maybe before she broke off, a purple blush spreading across her cheeks as she glanced down embarrassed. Shepard chuckled next to her as the awkward archaeologist she had fallen in love with made its appearance known.

"Sorry for intruding shadow broker but I thought you and Commander Shepard should know that the Normandy has docked in its usual bay in the citadel. Flight lieutenant Jeff Moreau informed me a few minutes ago and requested I tell you 'not to wear out his commander to much' "

This time Shepard blushed before laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"Erm…yes…umm…thank you Feron" Liara stuttered slightly before clearing her throat.

"The commander has convinced me to take a day's shore leave with her. Will you be able to take care of the shadow broker feeds for me and alert me if anything urgent arises? I'll leave glyph behind to assist you."

"Of course shadow broker." Feron bowed slightly. "I'll be happy to assist you in any way I can."

Shepard smiled ruefully, she knew how he felt. She'd felt the same when she had met Liara on Illium after Cerberus had worked their magic on her. The indifference she'd been met with had made her think that she'd lost Liara to Feron in the years she'd been dead. She felt sorry for the drell she'd helped rescue but she couldn't help loving Liara and she definitely wasn't going to complain that the gorgeous asari loved her back.

"Okay then, that's settled. I'll take Liara with me and we can get outta your way. I'm sure you've got things to be doing with us two taking up your time."

Shepard cut in through the pause in the conversation. She liked Feron and she didn't want to twist the knife in his gut by flaunting her and Liara's relationship in front of him. She knew he had to hurt enough already.

Liara jumped slightly. "We're leaving now?" Shepard nodded. "But, I can't! I'm not ready, I've got no clothes or anything prepared! And besides I need to get things set up here before I just leave…" Shepard frowned at Liara. "We're leaving now. We can buy you some clothes from some the stores on the presidium and Feron knows how to manage the feeds. If I let you stay for a minute longer than I have to, I know you'll just keep finding excuses to stay." Liara opened her mouth to protest,

"Ah ah." She held up a finger. "I don't want to hear protests. We ARE leaving now. And you WILL come with me and you WILL be happy about it." Shepard grinned as Liara pouted slightly

She lowered her voice leaning in to Liara again, "anyway…I thought I already persuaded you"

Liara's trembling returned. "c'mon. I've got the shuttle ready to go."

She grabbed Liara's hand as she spun around before heading to the doors on the way back to the shuttle bay.

Twenty minutes later Shepard set the shuttle down on the floor of the Normandy's shuttle bay with a loud clang as she disengaged the thrusters.

"Sheesh, I _really_ need to get some practise flying these things,"

Liara grimaced, "no offense Shepard but I really don't think practise will help in your case. Some people just aren't meant to be left in control of any vehicle." Shepard looked affronted until she caught Liara's playful grin.

"Well excuuussee me Miss T'soni." Shepard teased back. "Not all of us had the time for flying lessons. Some of us were busy rescuing strange asari from stasis bubbles on ancient dig sites after wading through hoards of violent marauding Geth troopers armed with lasers and rocket launchers! That's without mentioning the hours of tireless effort some of us had to put in to woo said asari and to somehow convince the aforementioned asari to love a rough and tumble although dashing and daring commander back."

Liara laughed at Shepard's faked wounded look as she rose to her feet opening the shuttle bay doors.

"Come on then 'oh dashing and daring commander' I thought you said you had a surprise for me? I don't have long."

Shepard rose and wrapped her arms around the asari form behind. "I do have a surprise but if you keep mentioning the time limit you're going to ruin the mood"

Liara sighed as Shepard kissed the side of her neck. "Sorry, I just…"

"I know" Shepard interrupted "but let's go up to my quarters then I can give you your surprise."

Shepard led Liara over to the elevator not letting go of her hand before activating the console to take them both to her cabin.

Tbc…

A/N: I'll probably post the rest later on today or as soon as I get the chance. As always reviews and PMs are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, so this took me a lot longer to update than I thought it would and I'm really sorry but life kinda got in the way. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I'd really appreciate some reviews

Fair warning it contains smut of the femslash variety and I really do earn the M rating in this chapter so if you're not into that kind of thing then you know what to do.

Disclaimer: its all biowares, yada yada yada…

ENJOY! :D

As the door to Shepard's cabin slid open Liara let out a loud gasp.

"Goddess Shepard! It's beautiful! How did you manage to do this?"

Shepard smiled and hung back slightly watching as Liara moved further into the cabin, her eyes wide as her gaze flitted around the room taking in every detail of the commanders hard work.

Shepard had painstakingly transformed the ceiling of her quarters to resemble the sky they stayed under at Ilos. The same stars as night of their first union when Shepard had given Liara her heart and a piece of her soul.

Liara spun around to face Shepard. "Ilos?" she nodded. "Shepard how did you manage to do this? It's amazing!"

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara rocking back on her heels as she looked up at the constellations she'd recreated "well you see, I've got this amazing asari to keep impressed who I've recently had to rescue again…"

"Mhmm, is that so? And what did your supposed asari in distress need rescuing from this time?"

"Herself actually, believe it or not. She has this slightly annoying yet endearing habit of burying herself in her extremely important job and forgetting about the rest of the galaxy outside of her information empire."

Liara's eyes blazed suddenly. "I do not forget about the rest of the galaxy Shepard! That's why I do what I do! So that I don't forget the rest of the galaxy! I spend all my time managing the rest of the galaxy ensuring no power hungry maniacs get in _your_ way!"

Shepard was taken aback as she released Liara.

"Liara…I was only joking. I didn't mean it. Look, you know I don't have a way with words. I wasn't trying to…"

Liara pulled away. "Dammit Shepard you don't understand what it's like!_ I_ am the only one who can do this job. The only one who can keep control over the mess we're all in. The only one who can stop Cerberus!"

Shepard spun Liara to face her again.

"Liara?! Don't you see? I am the only one who can understand! Every day I get up and I have to go and face the Alliance and the Council and my crew and even the random people who recognise me when I'm off ship and I have to pretend that I know we can win this war with the Reapers. I have to pretend I know what I'm doing and that I'm coping. No, _thriving_ despite it all. I have to smile to keep everyone believing. That wears me down as much this does you. The only thing that gets me through it all is you. You're the one who keeps me grounded and focused, the one who reminds me how to be human. When I'm with you I can stop thinking and pretending and just exist."

Shepard stopped herself. "Liara please…" Shepard was pleading now "Don't push me away. Not now. Just for one night let me be the one to support you. Let me remind you how to be you again."

Liara's posture slipped slightly.

Shepard's eyes swept over the asari's face. "I love you Liara T'soni. And now it's my turn to repay you for holding me together all this time."

Shepard felt Liara's muscles tense in anticipation as she leaned in to kiss her, savouring her taste. As their lips parted briefly Liara exhaled in a rush and Shepard touched their foreheads together, breathing in Liara's scent. "I really love you Liara. Don't ever forget that." Shepard whispered before crushing her lips against her lovers again. Liara gasped into her mouth surprised by the intensity and ferocity of her kiss before pulling Shepard closer, moulding their bodies together. Liara broke their kiss for a moment to murmur against Shepard's lips "show me."

Shepard moaned and nibbled on Liara's lower lip as a wave of desire slammed into her, setting her body on fire. The combination of Liara's scent and taste was overpowering her brain, She slid her hands from where they rested on Liara's waist down to grasp a toned ass cheek to pull her as close as possible, a strong thigh sliding between Liara's legs. Liara groaned at the contact, her mouth opening even more allowing Shepard better access. Shepard swept her tongue around Liara's mouth trying to get more of Liara's addictive taste.

Liara pulled away abruptly breaking their kiss and leaving them both panting.

"Goddess Shepard, I have missed this. Missed you. I'm sorry for blaming you it's just…" Liara gasped for air, trying to fill her heaving lungs.

"Shh, it's okay….I know Li, I really do." Shepard smiled, before capturing her lips again "Do you trust me?"

"Always Shepard. I…" She silenced Liara again with a soft finger pressing against her mouth. "Then doctor, I suggest you get out of those clothes. I want to see more of that sexy blue skin" Liara blushed slightly but followed Shepard's instructions shrugging out of her lab coat and discarding the rest of her clothes watching (staring was more like it) as Shepard did the same. When they were both completely naked, Shepard pushed Liara down on to her bed motioning for her to get comfortable before she crawled up her body, dragging naked flesh over naked flesh until their faces were level. She offered a quick nip to her asari's lower lip as she reached one hand under her pillow and pulled out a thin piece of black silky fabric holding it up for Liara's inspection. "Shepard what…?" the woman winked before reaching up to kiss her again.

"I just want to try something. Don't worry, trust me."

Liara smiled. "I do." Shepard grinned and sat up, straddling Liara's waist wrapping the fabric around Liara's eyes before fastening it beneath her crest as she leaned in to kiss her lover again. She intended the kiss to be gentle but as soon as her lips touched Liara's she couldn't help herself, the desire she'd tried to control bubbled up and overflowed, she couldn't take it anymore and she licked the crease of Liara's lips before slipping her tongue inside, twining it with her lovers, plundering Liara's mouth as she tried to get more of the taste she'd missed so much. She shifted again, settling in between Liara's legs as the asari wrapped one around a lean thigh, pulling Shepard as close as possible.

Shepard ran her hands along her asari's side, one hand travelling down and around to grasp at her toned ass, kneading the flesh as the other moved around to cup Liara's breast, squeezing the soft mound flicking her thumb across the engorged nipple. The asari whimpered. Her back arching into Shepard's touch as waves of heat and sensation rolled down her spine. She released Liara's lips to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down the asari's neck pausing to nip and lick at the pulse point at her throat, before latching her lips around the soft skin sucking until she'd left a purplish mark on the gorgeous blue skin. Liara whimpered again, this time trailing her hands up Shepard's body to fist in her short red hair holding her close and giving herself something to anchor herself with as her body involuntarily shuddered and her hips jerked against Shepard.

Shepard shivered, she loved the noises Liara made when she was losing control, the asari wasn't normally a noisy lover and she so rarely let go of all her control which meant she treasured each and every one of the sounds she made. She decided then and there to try her best to elicit as many of those treasured sounds as possible.

"_Shepard…" _Liara moaned her name breathlessly. She loved it when Shepard marked her skin and gave her a 'hickey?' as she called it; it turned her on to know her lover had branded her as her own, that she'd marked her territory in the most primal manner. She always felt like her body was thrumming with sensation after and now, without her sight, it was no different but it seemed as if somehow the sensations were intensified. She couldn't tell where Shepard was going to touch her next, every touch on her body felt like a point of searing heat burning through her self-control and when the commander had kissed her, Liara had waged an internal battle to be able to think clearly as the raw desire, love and lust transmitted through the kiss threatened to overwhelm her.

Shepard moved further south, wrapping her lips around Liara's neglected breast sucking as much of it into her mouth as she could. She loved the taste and texture of Liara's skin, it always looked scaled in the light but when she touched it, ran her hands or tongue across the luxurious blue expanse she couldn't help but marvel at how soft and supple it was. Drawing back she flicked the tip of her tongue across the engorged nipple teasing the hardened tip with its presence before tugging at it gently with her teeth. With her other hand she carried on kneading the flesh before swapping sides suckling at the nipple coaxing more wanton gasps from Liara as she held her face against her chest forcing her to work further into her chest, the fingers of her other hand pulling on the hardened nub. Liara always had sensitive breasts and she always made damn sure she took advantage of the fact.

Shepard pulled back for breath panting lightly with barely contained lust. "enjoying yourself?" Liara could hear the smirk in her voice even if she couldn't see it.

"of course…_Commander_" Liara's voice was breathless and wispy but it didn't stop her drawing out Shepard's title, rolling the word around her tongue knowing the effect it had on her lover.

"Fuck…" Shepard muttered under her breath. The asari really had no idea just how much her voice could affect her, low and husky with arousal, it never failed to send jolts of liquid pleasure and desire straight to her core. She could feel her own wetness dripping down the inside of her thighs and she could tell the asari writhing beneath her was in exactly the same situation as her heat radiated above her leg.

"Isn't that up to you since I'm the one at your mercy here Shepard?" Liara smiled. Even though she couldn't see, she'd felt the tremor that ran down Shepard's spine ripple through the rest of her body.

"Damn straight it is darling." Shepard reached up again, taking the asari's mouth with an intensity that meshed lips and teeth together almost violently as she slid her thigh up to press against Liara's core, the wetness she'd guessed at before providing the perfect amount of slickness and friction as Liara's hips began to move, rubbing herself against the offered thigh. "Goddess Shepard, the effect you have…" Liara muttered through the kiss, punctuated with short gasps and low moans that were swallowed up by Shepard's mouth.

Shepard captured Liara's lower lip between her teeth tugging at it causing Liara's hips to jerk against her leg before she let it go. She slid herself down Liara's body until she was laid flat on her stomach, supporting herself on her elbows with Liara's thighs either side of her head.

"Fuck" Shepard repeated her earlier statement. "You're so wet for me. Anyone would think you had missed me."

"Goddess!" Liara gasped, "I have missed you! Shepard. Please? Stop teasing me. I want you so much. I _need_ you. Please?" Liara was pleading but she didn't care. It was maddening to know Shepard was so close to where she needed her most and yet she wasn't touching her.

Shepard suddenly dived forward into Liara's azure, licking the whole length of her before flicking over Liara's clit causing the asari to let out a sudden gasp followed by a loud moan, her hips pushing up against the air seeking more of the sensation. Shepard groaned, as Liara's wetness hit her. She loved Liara's taste, sweet and heavenly; she would never get tired of it.

Shepard didn't make her wait long, she leaned in again using her fingertips to spread Liara's outer lips open as she lapped up more of Liara's juices, pressing her tongue against her entrance trying to get as much of the intoxicating taste as she could. She reached up with her thumb, settling over her clit rubbing in slow circles, stoking the rapidly growing fire inside Liara. The asari let out a loud moan, the extra sensation combined with not seeing her lovers actions was driving her crazy, she wouldn't last very long if Shepard continued her ministrations and at this point she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Goddess! Shepard? Please? More!" the asari was writhing on the bed now beneath Shepard's hands trying to get her to give her more of the sensations she craved. Shepard smiled knowing the asari could feel it, hissing through her teeth slightly as she slid two fingers into Liara's tight clinging heat. Pumping them in and out of the asari's body slowly at first allowing her lovers body to adjust to her touch before she shifted her thumb into a better position over her clit speeding up, providing Liara with the extra friction she so desperately craved and needed. As she heard Liara's breathing hitch when the change in her fingers position registered through the haze of arousal and lust, she sped up the motion of her hand, curling her fingers forward to scrape along Liara's inner walls searching for that one special, sensitive spot. Liara's moaning was growing louder and louder as the sensations in her body was growing overwhelming. The arousal and desire which had started as a small flame in the pit of her stomach had grown into a raging inferno under Shepard's ministrations, the flames of desire taking over her body licking up and down her spine setting her mind ablaze with the need to meld and share the union.

Liara cried out, Shepard's fingers had grazed that spot inside her which her lover knew would make her unravel at the seams. "Shepard! Oh…more! I need more. P…Please…oh Goddess!" Liara shouted out as Shepard pistoned her fingers in and out of her asari's body as fast as she could, the faint glow of her biotics making her hand vibrate adding to the fire threatening to engulf Liara. "Shepard! Join with me! Please!" "Yes Liara, take it, you never have to ask permission" Liara's eyes blazed a midnight black,

"Embrace eternity"

Shepard felt the meld flare to life inside her mind as she felt all the asari's pent up desire, lust and arousal slam into her own body. Her mind swirled. Liara was so close to the edge, she was almost there, she just needed…one. Last. Push. She could feel Liara's inner muscles twitching and spasming around her fingers as she caught the sensitive ridge inside her again and she pressed her thumb harder against Liara's clit, flicking it up and over the sensitized nerve bundle with a spark of biotic power. She felt the asari break. Liara cried out, a load keening cry accompanied by her own shout as she shared in her lovers orgasm. Her hips twitched on the bed as she rode through the waves of pleasure as spots of light flashed behind her eyes while Liara writhed beneath her fingers. She tried to focus, gritting her teeth and trying to make sure she continued stroking Liara through the sensations, she wasn't ready for this to end yet.

'Shepard, I can't…' Liara thought through the meld, 'you can Li. We can. Trust me' 'yes!'

Shepard increased the biotic power behind her thrusts and the inferno raged again, blossoming back into existence as they reached another peak higher than the first one as another coat of Liara's wetness covered her hands. When the orgasm faded and the aftershocks died down Shepard pulled her fingers from Liara planting a soft kiss to the inside of the asari's thigh as she dragged her exhausted body back up to face Liara. Liara had pulled her blindfold off and she offered it to Shepard to wipe her hands with.

"Nah, you taste too nice to waste" Shepard grinned as she raised her hand to her mouth licking off the last of Liara's juices. "Shepard that was…amazing…thank you." Her lover leaned down to kiss her, nipping at a full blue lip. "Anytime Li. I love you but you already know that don't you?" Shepard teased as she leaned in again, this time twinning her tongue with Liara's in a gentle kiss filled with love and tenderness.

"So, Miss Shadow Broker, still planning on leaving you incredibly talented lover to go stare at boring terminals…?" Liara shook her head. "I do have 3 days leave you know…"

Liara grinned up at Shepard tugging her closer before she murmured against her lips. "Well then, we probably shouldn't waste them…"

The end.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm actually considering writing an actually story as a spinoff from this one. If you guys think it's a good idea I would REALLY appreciate some reviews or PM's.


End file.
